


The Fault In Our Cup

by souzaki (junqhan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hanamaki is forever playing victim, i enjoyed writing this a lil bit too much, iwaoi needs more fluffy and simple and dumb things!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junqhan/pseuds/souzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, a heavy coffee drinker asks Oikawa, a zero-caffeine-tolerate drinker for a coffee date, and Oikawa will not reject the offer. Nope. Even if it kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Our Cup

**Author's Note:**

> this was started when my partner in crime sent me a pic of asuma saying he couldn't drink coffee and ordered orange juice instead (holy shit he's so adorable). and then i blurted the idea. and then she freaked out, so did i. and this happened.

According to Hanamaki, there are some statements you need to know to call yourself an Aoba Johsai student. It’s a basic knowledge and everyone in the school practically knows it, even the things that are considered as secret.

First, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the most popular students in Seijoh’s history. The captain and ace of Seijoh’s volleyball club are the center of gravity in the school, with the others literally orbiting around them. You’re not an Aoba Johsai student if you don’t know them, and Hanamaki is one hundred percent sure there are a lot of people who get into this school because of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s influence.

Second, Oikawa is having a goddamn crush for Iwaizumi. It’s obviously shown from the way Oikawa acts, and no one really questions about it anymore—not after that one occasion where Oikawa almost punched a girl in the face after she said she was going to date Iwaizumi so Iwaizumi would stop hanging out with Oikawa.

Third, Iwaizumi Hajime could be handsome and all, but he’s oblivious and dense as _fuck_. This is the most important thing since the effect of this fact ranges from a simple _Okay, I understand_ to _Iwaizumi is so fucking insensitive_ to the point it could break your heart. Iwaizumi can have a girl confessed right in front if his eyes and still tell his friends that she only wanted to be friends; no more, no less. This one fact probably drives Oikawa crazy as well, because still according to Hanamaki, Oikawa often loses his mind whenever he’s with Iwaizumi (which is, every single time).

So, it doesn’t surprise him when Oikawa comes to his class one day, grabs on Hanamaki’s sleeve and tugs in desperately, asking for attention. Hanamaki rolls his eyes and waves at the friends he’s currently talking with, and follows Oikawa to an empty corridor outside the classroom. Oh, Oikawa is looking for a private spot to talk, so this must be an urgent talk about Iwaizumi or something along the line.

“Yeah, yeah, just spit it out, Oikawa.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath before goes on saying, “Iwaizumi asked me for a coffee date.”

Hanamaki’s eyes widen instantly. “Wait, _what_? Did I hear it wrong? Iwaizumi asked you for a _date_?”

“Well, not _exactly_ a date,” Oikawa fidgets like a cat in a trap. “He wanted me to go with him to a coffee shop. It’s just the same as he proposed the idea of coffee date, isn’t it? I mean, it’s _a coffee shop_. If someone asked you to go there with them, the closest interpretation would be they asked you for a coffee date. Isn’t it, Makki?”

Hanamaki raises a brow, Oikawa looks so hopeful he doesn’t have a heart to crush his small wish. It’s not really Oikawa’s fault to have fallen in love with that childhood friend of his, anyway. “Not necessarily a date, to be accurate, but it’s still a nice progress. Even I didn’t think Iwaizumi would make such a bold move with you.”

Oikawa’s shoulder slumps and he sighs desperately. “Makki, this is the first time Iwa-chan ever asked me to go somewhere with him other than his house and the volleyball court. And I will never say no to his offer, _never_.”

Hanamaki still can’t get a grip of this conversation. “And why would you say no to his offer? Going with your friend for a drink causes no harm.”

“Makki, Iwa-chan always drinks coffee. I don’t drink coffee.”

Hanamaki presses his lips into a thin line. Oh, _oh_.

So this is the problem.

“That place has a lot of beverages other than coffee, Oikawa. You shouldn’t be worried over a trivial thing like this.”

Oikawa pouts, obviously feeling bothered. Hanamaki sighs. “You and Iwaizumi have been friends since you were still wearing diapers, as far as I know. How is that possible for Iwaizumi not to know you don’t drink coffee? I mean, I know you guys didn’t hang out just for meals, but haven’t you ever talked about your taste in foods and drinks?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “To be honest, I don’t even remember specific things I talked with Iwa-chan in all those years. He’s been my friend for so long that talking to him feels like talking to my mother, I just did it every day.”

“God, you’re awful. And your stupid gigantic crush on him makes it even more awful.”

To Hanamaki’s surprise, Oikawa doesn’t react at the insult (he usually does, he will fight anyone who dares ill-speak about him and his precious Iwa-chan). Seems that this problem really does bother Oikawa, and Hanamaki can’t stand seeing his friend like this.

“If you can’t drink coffee that bad, you can just tell Iwaizumi about it. I’m pretty sure he’ll understand,” Hanamaki offers.

“That’s it! That’s why I couldn’t tell Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts in frustration. “If I told Iwa-chan, he’d change the place of our meeting because he doesn’t want to force me. And I don’t want that to happen, I don’t want to ruin our date because I’m selfish. Makki, is there anything I can do to drink coffee without throwing up three minutes later?”

Hanamaki blinks, “I don’t know, Oikawa. I drink coffee and my body always reacts pretty fine at it, wow. I don’t even know your caffeine tolerate is that low.”

Oikawa sighs, “I know, right. And I can’t order other drinks either. I don’t know what to do, this is so annoying!”

“I… can’t get why you can’t order drinks other than coffee. It’s on the menu, so where’s the problem?”

“Iwa-chan is so sharp. He will know right away that I don’t drink coffee and he will drag me out of there, scolding me for not telling him sooner.”

Hanamaki doesn’t know how to react at these dumb people. It’s clear that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi do care a lot about each other, and both don’t want the other to feel disappointed. But for Oikawa’s case, this is equal to suicide. What kind of person throws up three minutes after drank coffee?

Oikawa still has his face planted to the wall. It’s about five minutes to start new period, and Iwaizumi’s next class is at the end of this corridor. The probability of him walking to Oikawa’s peculiar position right now is almost ninety-eight percent, and Hanamaki is sure Oikawa wouldn’t want to move until he gets the solution for his problematic love life.

“After I think about it,” Hanamaki starts, “you should just… uh, let it flow. I mean, you don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow and keep asking yourself what ifs isn’t gonna help, so according to my wise judgment, you should stop overthinking and let’s just go to the class now. Iwaizumi is going to show up anytime soon.”

“Huh? Iwa-chan?” Oikawa lifts his head, realization hitting him hard. “Crap, he can’t see me like this! Come on, Makki, escape! Let’s go!”

It’s easier than Hanamaki thought. “Hey, Oikawa! What about your concern earlier?”

“You said I should just let it flow,” Oikawa answers, still running ahead of Hanamaki. “So I will! I trust you completely, Makki. You know I could just beat you into a pulp if you made fun of me on an important event, right? That’s why we’re friends.”

Hanamaki shivers at the disguised threat. “Yeah, right, why are we friends, why are we even friends…”

 

 

 

Weekend comes faster when you’re less expecting it—now Oikawa understands how it feels. He’s way too nervous for someone who’s about to meet a friend for over than ten years, and he’s constantly seeing every _single_ day. But Oikawa was too worried about everything that he couldn’t sleep at all last night, and decided to wait for Iwaizumi thirty minutes earlier than the original plan.

Iwaizumi looks gorgeous in his jeans and checkered buttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow when he appears exactly thirty minutes later. He’s holding a motorcycle key in his left hand and a brown denim jacket hangs on his right forearm. Oikawa feels like a germ in a sterilized lab room.

“Oi, you’re early,” Iwaizumi says, pulling out a chair across Oikawa’s seat. Oikawa tries to nod despite his stiffening neck, forcing out a smile.

“Yeah, I woke up early and I couldn’t sleep afterward, so I just… went here. Hehe.”

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks, his eagle eyes start observing Oikawa. Oikawa quickly waves his hands in front of his face, distracting Iwaizumi’s focus.

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” he says in panic. “Iwa-chan, I haven’t had breakfast so I kind of hungry, why don’t you order our foods now?”

“Ah, good idea, I haven’t had anything this morning either. They have cake and obviously, coffee. What do you want?”

“Do they have red velvet?”

“I think they do. What about the drink?”

 _Here we go_ , Oikawa gulps. He did a research last night but he couldn’t find Iwaizumi’s favorite drink (more specifically, he couldn’t remember), and to go with _Whatever you want to order_ or _Make it same with you_ sounds too suspicious. Iwaizumi knows full well Oikawa is a person with character, and he won’t let someone lead him for the simplest thing like foods and drinks.

“Frappuccino… yes, that.”

Iwaizumi’s face lights up that Oikawa almost regrets he didn’t say that word much sooner. “Oh, I didn’t know you liked Frappuccino too. It’s also my favorite, but today I’ll go with something stronger.”

“Like what?” Oikawa asks, digging his own grave deeper. Does he know anything about coffee? Of course he doesn’t know anything. Does he ever taste that thing? No, he doesn’t, and Oikawa feels like he’s crawling closer to his death. But buried deep six feet underground is fine with Iwaizumi’s lovely expression being his last memory.

“Iced Americano, have you tried that one? It’s my all-nighter buddy, but I also choose that one to get refreshed after a long day.”

“Sounds nice,” Oikawa smiles sweetly. Iwaizumi doesn’t know Oikawa’s insides are twisted, and returns the smile rather awkwardly.

“I’ll make the order, wait here for a bit.”

“Okay.”

Iwaizumi walks to the counter to order. Oikawa tries so _hard_ to breathe. He pulls out his phone to see Hanamaki sent him a message, cheering him up with numerous emoticons and stars and hearts and flowers. He’s about to text Hanamaki back— _Makki, do you think I need to google how to stop stomach churning?_ or something along the line—but he shoves the phone back to his pocket when Iwaizumi returns.

“You look really suspicious today,” he comments. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, I was…” he gulps. Excuse, excuse, he needs to come with a good one. “I was nervous. The atmosphere here is really weird, almost like we’re on a date.”

Thank God Oikawa has always been good with his mouth. He flinches in reflex because Iwaizumi most likely would hit him after he said something stupid, but nothing happened until Oikawa finishes counting one to five. He opens his eyes, and a blushing Iwaizumi is what meets his vision.

_Oh, shit._

He was kidding when he said the date part, but if he had known this was the response he’s going to get, Oikawa is willing to let his stomach churn for a million more times and probably going with Iwaizumi to drink coffee twice a week.

“I-I’ll get our food,” Iwaizumi gets up in one swift move, almost knocking himself over the table. Iwaizumi is really, really cute, and he never knows that—only makes him even more adorable. Hanamaki was right; Oikawa’s crush on Iwaizumi was _absolutely_ awful.

It took years for Oikawa to realize how much Iwaizumi liked coffee. Whenever they went out to buy drinks, Oikawa would see Iwaizumi chose canned coffee instead of juice or milk. Oikawa, on the contrary, would always choose the latter. Iwaizumi never asked him about it since Oikawa was never brought up the topic first (Iwaizumi wasn’t good with starting a conversation), but then the frequency of seeing Iwaizumi with coffee increased pretty drastic in their first year of high school. Out of curiosity, Oikawa tried a sip, and threw up three minutes later without even finishing the whole cup.

Oikawa officially declared his hatred towards the caffeine beverage. Iwaizumi liked coffee a little bit too much, enough for Oikawa to actually feel jealous. And yes, Oikawa’s crush on Iwaizumi must be that severe with how far he took Iwaizumi’s invitation to drink coffee with him.

Iwaizumi returns to his seat with a tray on his hand. “Help yourself.” He mumbles softly. Oikawa nods, staring at his cup of Frappuccino in horror. It may look great with whipped cream and all, but Oikawa still gets weird impression about coffees and even Iwaizumi’s presence can’t change that.

“Oikawa, you okay?”

Oikawa lifts his gaze to meet Iwaizumi’s concerned eyes. It’s both rare and familiar situation—it’s familiar because Iwaizumi has always known when there’s something off from Oikawa and rare because he looks genuinely worried now. Or maybe Iwaizumi has had that look from the start, but Oikawa was too busy staring at somewhere else he didn’t notice.

“I’m okay, Iwa-chan! I’m going to drink this almighty coffee first!”

Iwaizumi blinks, wondering why Oikawa acts like he’s going to drink a glass of beer instead. Oikawa grabs his cup with a little bit too much force and takes one big gulp…

…and his head drops to the table with a loud bumping sound that makes almost half of the customers turn their heads at their direction.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouts. He rushes to the other boy’s side, checking his condition. Not very good, Oikawa seems to be in the verge of death for real. “Oikawa, hey! Get a grip of yourself!”

“I’m okay, Iwa-chaaan…” Oikawa says with the most unconvincing _I’m okay_ Iwaizumi has ever heard. “I’m going to drink t-this—uh, what’s the name of this drink again—for you!”

It takes two minutes and ten seconds for Iwaizumi to finally get the circumstance. “Hey, stop, don’t force yourself to drink something you don’t like,” Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s cup and puts it aside. “Oikawa, you don’t drink coffee, do you?”

Oikawa sobs lightly, pressing his face harder against the table surface. “But you do like coffee, Iwa-chan…”

“Shit, I’m so insensitive…” Iwaizumi scratches his neck furiously. “Wait here, I’ll be back.”

 

 

Oikawa smells something nice, warm and nice, and smells like chocolate. He lifts his head and has Iwaizumi hands him a cup of hot chocolate—Oikawa’s absolute favorite.

“I’m sorry I made you do this,” Iwaizumi scrunches his nose in discomfort. “Though I still don’t get why did you insist to go to this place with me, when you don’t drink caffeine at all. Why didn’t you order something else? Or asked me to go to other place?”

“I know you would say that, that’s why I didn’t tell you,” Oikawa pouts. “I know how much Iwa-chan likes coffee, and I thought that I would make you sad if I asked you to meet at other place because I didn’t drink coffee. You’ve always had coffee whenever we had drinks, so I thought something other than coffee wouldn’t taste the same.”

“You did that for my sake?” Iwaizumi asks in disbelief. Oikawa nods, his face beet red to the tip of his ears. Iwaizumi chuckles, reaches out an arm to pat Oikawa’s cheek softly. “Thank you. I’d never thought you would go this far, but since you’re an idiot, it should be less surprising.”

Oikawa grins sheepishly. Two seconds later, colors drained from his face as he feels something weird on his stomach and he pulls out a paper bag from inside his backpack, automatically emptying his stomach inside the bag. Oikawa drops his head on the table, again, worn out and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. This is what happens after I drank coffee, they only stay on my body for three minutes at last,” Oikawa sighs. “This is so embarrassing, God, everyone looks at me like I just got my drink poisoned.”

“Even worse, you make it look like _I_ poisoned your drink,” Iwaizumi grumbles. Oikawa looks down, guilty, but then he feels something covers his head—something brown and smells like Iwaizumi. It’s Iwaizumi’s jacket.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Please make sure we discuss about everything thoroughly before our next date,” Iwaizumi says, he tries to put on stern expression but his cheeks are so pink and the combination is almost impossible. “Next time… let’s go somewhere both of us can enjoy.”

“Our next date?” Oikawa repeats, “So this one was also counted as a date?”

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue, pulls the jacket up to cover both his and Oikawa’s face and kiss his lips softly. “You’re really an idiot,” he whispers.

 

(It was more than enough to answer.)


End file.
